Vegeta house sits
by AngelDreamer
Summary: Bulma goes away on a short vacation, and leaves Vegeta at home!


Vegeta alone..........  
  
Authors Note: I was bored, and thought up another humor fic! Trunks is a kid. It might not be as funny.....  
  
"Ok, You have to do the laundry, cook the meals, clean the house, make the beds, take care of Trunks...and much more!" Bulma instructed. She carried her suitcases down to the front door. Bulma was going to a convention to show off an new invention she had made. It would last two days.   
"I expect this house to be spotless when I get back!" Bulma smiled. She kissed Trunks on the cheek. Then smudged the lipstick mark away. Then she kissed Vegeta on the cheek. Vegeta grabbed her and kissed her on the lips.  
"Dad is getting his groove on!" Trunks whistled. Vegeta punched Trunks.  
"VEGETA!" Bulma sighed. She ran to Trunks. She hugged him.   
"If Trunks isn't alive when I get back.....you wont be either!" Bulma frowned. Then she picked up her suitcases and ran out the door. Vegeta glared at Trunks, and Trunks glared back at him.   
  
"ok you like brat," Vegeta thought. Then Trunks ran up to his room. Bulma had left, and it was now supper time. "What to cook...." Vegeta thought. "What the hell am I doing? I've never cooked before!" Vegeta's eyes widened. Trunks came bounding into the kitchen carrying some of his toys.  
"I'm hungry!" Trunks shouted.   
"Great, so am I," Vegeta sighed. Trunks sat down at the table and watched Vegeta. Vegeta grabbed a Tupperware bowl out of the fridge. He opened it up and sniffed it. "What the hell..." Vegeta muttered and threw it out the window.   
  
After opening fifty jars and bowls, Vegeta found a big bowl of soup. He looked for a pan and poured it in the pan. He sat the pan on the stove and waited.   
  
"Damn, why isn't this getting hot?" Vegeta muttered. Trunks folded his arms behind his back and walked over to Vegeta. He stared at the stove and then looked up at Vegeta.  
  
"I think you have you turn the oven on..." Trunks rose one of his purple eyebrows.   
"Oh so thats how this damn thing works!" Vegeta answered. He turned the stove up to the 10 notch. Then he grabbed a beer and flipped the t.v. on. He watched a soap opera. "NO! Janet! Don't kiss him! He's Mike's twin brother. If you kiss him, your marriage and life is over!" Vegeta shouted. Trunks walked into the living room and stared at Vegeta.   
  
"Oh no Janet! Yeah! Slap him, he deserves it. Oh men are so impossible!" Vegeta sighed. Trunks started backing away. Then he sniffed the air. "Hey, is something burning?" Trunks said watching smoke come from the cracks of the kitchen door. "Oh shit!" Vegeta shouted. He got up and ran towards the kitchen. His "soup" had over flown out of the pan and was pouring over the edge. The stove was on fire. Trunks grinned. He wanted to get Vegeta in trouble, but not burn the house down. So he got a bucket of water.   
  
"Here Dad," Trunks handed him the bucket. Vegeta grabbed it and put the fire out. They ran out coughing. "You really did it this time. Mom will kill you when she see's the burn marks on the walls!" Trunks said trying not to laugh.  
  
"Damn it!" Vegeta muttered.   
"Hey, my soaps back on!" Vegeta ran towards the couch.  
  
"But I'm still hungry," Trunks whined.   
  
"Yeah, me too," Vegeta picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello! Speedy cheese pizza! How may I help you?" A male voice asked.   
  
"Yeah, give me four large pizza's with everything on it!" Vegeta ordered. "ok...that'll be 49.99," The male answered. "What!? Hell no am I paying that for four pizza's!" Vegeta shouted. "Fine then. Don't! You won't get your pizza's!" The man said. Vegeta sighed. "Ah bring em over!" Vegeta grinned. Four hours later, their pizza's arrived.   
"Speedy cheese pizza, my ass!" Vegeta shouted to the delivery boy. Then he took the pizza's and beat him up.   
"Now I'll keep my money!" Vegeta muttered. Trunks happily ate his pizza and jumped on the couch.   
"Hey! I was watching that!" Vegeta grabbed the remote and switched it back to Titanic.   
"I'm the king of the world!" He muttered.  
"You know he dies in the end?" Trunks asked.  
"Damn it! Now look what you've done! You've ruined it for me!" Vegeta sniffed. Then he tied Trunks to a chair so he couldn't switch the channel. Then the phone rang. Vegeta ran to the kitchen to answer it. "What!?" He asked. "Hey Vegeta! I just got into my hotel. How Trunks?" Bulma asked. "The brat is fine," Vegeta answered watching Trunks struggle to get loose.  
"Oh, well what'd you have for dinner?" Bulma questioned. "Pizza," Vegeta said looking at the burn marks on the walls.   
  
"Vegeta! Don't let Trunks fill up on grease! Feed him some good food. And might I remind you to do the laundry, and How's and dust and wash the windows," Bulma ordered.   
  
"Bye honey, I have to go!" Bulma said hanging up. Vegeta sighed and hung up. He walked to the closet and grabbed the broom and duster. He saw an apron hanging up. So he put it on. It was a poka dotted apron. Then he saw a hairnet, and put that on too. He looked like an old house wife..or husband.  
"Ok Trunks. I'm going to clean," Vegeta muttered. He started sweeping. There was a big pile of ashes in the kitchen. He shrugged and threw the dirt and ashes out the window. Then he mopped.   
  
He started dusting the living room. He noticed Trunks was suddenly gone.   
  
"Shit, where'd he go now?" Vegeta sighed. Then someone rang the doorbell. Vegeta ran to get it. He opened the door. "What?" He muttered. Nobody was there. Ding Dong Ditch.   
  
"Damn kids!" Vegeta sighed. He walked to the laundry room. He threw a load of jeans in there along with Bulma's pink and purple shirts. He turned the water on extra hot and dumped in seven scoops of ditergent. Then clapped his hands, satisfied. Some one rang the doorbell again. He walked to get it. This time, when he opened the door, a camera flashed and Goten ran around the house. Vegeta started chasing after him, still in his 'cleaning outfit'  
  
"LOOK! Its a guy in girl clothes! A cross dresser!" A girl shouted across the street. A crowd of people came around and laughed. Vegeta shot inside. He took the apron and hairnet off and sat down to finish Titanic.   
  
"No jack! Hold on Jack! Don't die!" Vegeta squealed. Trunks and Goten came in tracking mud everywhere. "You little brat! Look what you've done to my clean floor!" Vegeta shouted. The two frightened boys ran up to Trunks's room.   
  
"Damn those kids!" Vegeta said shaking his fist. He grabbed the mop and cleaned it up. When he sat down again, the movie was ending.  
  
"NO!!!!! I missed the end!" Vegeta sobbed. Vegeta fell asleep watching soap opera's and romantic movies all night.   
  
Early in the morning, Trunks came and woke Vegeta up.   
  
"DAD! The washer exploded!" Trunks shouted shaking Vegeta. "What?" Vegeta yawned. Then he realized what Trunks said and ran to the washer.   
  
"Oh shit!" he shouted. "UH Dad, how much soap did you use?" Trunks asked.   
"Seven scoops, why?" Vegeta casually answered. "SEVEN!?! You were only suppose to use one!" Trunks sighed.   
  
"Crap," Vegeta sighed.   
  
"Uh, I'm going with Goten and eating breakfast there!" Trunks sighed. Vegeta grunted and followed them.  
"Good morning!" Goku grinned. Vegeta punched his perfect grin.   
  
"Ow! That hurt!" Goku cried.  
"Vegeta...what a pleasent surprise!" Chichi said with clenched teeth.   
  
"Hey mom! We Trunks and Vegeta came for breakfast," Goten smiled. He sat down next to Gohan. Gohan had his nose in a book. He looked up at Vegeta.  
"Here, sit down," Chichi pointed to a chair for Vegeta. He nodded and sat down.   
  
After they ate, he looked at his watch.  
"Damn, I'm missing my soap!" Vegeta ran to the living room. Chichi looked at Trunks.   
  
"Don't ask..." Trunks said slowly shaking his head. Gohan was helping Chichi with the dishes.  
"No, Fred! Don't go in there.........ahhhhh! I can't watched," Vegeta screamed. He slapped his hands over his eyes. Chichi and Gohan ran into the living room.   
"What the-" Chichi sighed. Vegeta moved his hands and screamed.   
  
"Oh, Sarah, anything for you!" A voice from the t.v groaned.  
  
"Thats so sweet!" Vegeta sighed wiping a tear away. Chichi and Gohan slowly turned and ran back into the kitchen. "He's flipped!" Chichi whispered. Gohan nodded.   
  
"Hey, whats up with Vegeta? I guess all that house work at home has gotten to him!" Goku laughed. "House work?" Chichi asked. "Yeah, Bulma left for the weekend, and Vegeta has to take care of the house!" Goku explained.  
  
"Does he think watching soaps is a part of cleaning the house?" Chichi wondered.  
  
Hours later, Trunks and Vegeta flew home. The house was spotless, except for the laundry room. It was still foaming.   
  
"Damn washer!" Vegeta muttered. He tried to clean it up, but more soap suds kept coming out. Vegeta looked up at the door. The knob turned, and Bulma burst in. "SHIT!!!" Vegeta thought. He slammed the laundry door shut. He stood in front of it, leaning on his elbow. "Hi guys! I'm home early!" Bulma smiled. She ran to Trunks and kissed him.   
  
"The house looks great! I see you guys have kept it so clean!" Bulma smiled and kissed Vegeta on the cheek. He grabbed her and kissed her on the lips. Suddenly, the laundry door bust open, and an avalanche of soap suds poured out over them. Trunks cracked up from down the hallway. "VEGETA!" Bulma screamed.  
  



End file.
